My Version Of Gravity Falls: Season 2
by TheFanfictionGuy
Summary: See my version of Gravity Falls when they are more secrets! Rated T for some bad language and some moderate violence
1. The kids know now

Season 2 Episode 1: The kids know now...

Please note: My first fanfiction so it may not be good.

**_Stan's POV:_**

As my portal was fully functional, I had a huge grin on my face meaning that I can save my twin brother, Stanley from that pesky warlock _Bill Cipher. _Having said that, I ran in the portal whilst shouting, "I AM COMING FOR YOU STANLEY!"

**_Dipper's POV:_**

I woke up from sudden shouting. I would wake Mabel up but I CAN'T because it will piss her off. Therefore I left her alone and walked down the stairs to say hello to Grunkle Stan.  
"Morning Grunkle Stan!" I said filled with sympathy, but still sleepily. No response. I came up the stairs to say morning in his room.

"Morning Grunkle Stan!" I said like the last time I said it. Still no response. I started to panic; I thought he was kidnapped. Not for the first time, I screamed like a girl and dashed to my room because I had to wake Mabel up.  
"MABEL!" I said, rocking her back and forth. She opened her eye but not waking up, this girl _LOVES _her sleep. I screamed in her ear and slapped her on the face, "MABEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

_**Mabel's POV:**_

Why does my ear and cheek hurt? God, they hurt really bad. I opened my baggy, sleep deprived eyes and I knew why I woken up. Dipper. I told that dick to NOT DISTURB MY NAPS!

"What?" I muttered in utter angriness. I bet that he re-grown his chest hair. BIG WHOOP.

"GRUNKLE STAN IS MISSING! HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Dipper said worriedly

This is a reason why I sometimes hate Dipper; he's always melodramatic. Grunkle Stan probably left early, went to do some shopping.

"Mabel I know what your thinking, but why would Grunkle Stan do shopping? He would never let go of his money."

Ok, he does have a point and he _is _lazy. So he might have been kidnapped. :O. WE ARE IN HERE _WITHOUT _A GROWN UP! _WE MAY DIE IN HERE._

* * *

**Stan's POV:**

Wow. When I used that portal, I'm in this place that looks like hell. Suddenly, Bill Cipher came.

"Well, well well. Look who it is. Stanley's brother!" Bill Cipher chuckled evilly. "You have no chance of defeating me and saving your twin brother!"

"OH YEAH! WHO AND WHAT ARMY!" I shouted.

"THIS ARMY! ZOMBIES, ARISE!"

Bill summoned a bunch of dead people who was trying to attack me. It won't be hard because there zombies. I screamed and ripped my shirt and killed all the zombies as quick as a flash.

"Stanford, I knew you done that so I'm pulling out the big guns. TOUGH ZOMBIE!"

A completely strong zombie came to me whilst stomping. I gulped. I thought I was going to die.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Continuation of the kids know now

This episode aint good cuz i was lazy today

Season 2, Episode 2: The kids know now

_Dipper's POV:_

"Grunkle Staaan!" Mabel and I shouted to the rooftops.

I was utterly worried, I was going to cry. Plus, I think I knew what happened. Maybe Bill Cipher returned to Gravity Falls, and made a cruel vengeance and kidnapped my great uncle! Oh my gosh, this time... its _personal_. What? I always wanted to say that. :) Having said that, me and Mabel kept shouting continiously, waiting for a response.

_Stan's POV:_

I'm dead, there's no way out ot this.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I WON! YOU FAILED!" Bill Cipher gloated whilst blowing raspberries. Wow. I didnt know Bill was childish.

I got an idea that just dawned to me. It was a spell Master McGucket told me. He told me if I should do the move, focus; close your eyes and focus about me defeating the zombie. Therefore, I closed my eyes, focus of me defeating the zombie. Suddenly, I sensed the monster coming to me.

"RAAAAAH!" The zombie shouted whilst running to me

I put my hand out whilst shouting "FREEZE!" The zombie froze as if he was solid ice. Not an itsy bitsy movement of him. I finally opened my eyes and done a painful lunge kick at him. HOORAY FOR ME! The zombie fell slowly until he hit the ground.

"GRRRRR" Bill Cipher shouted, "I'll get you next time!" Bill Cipher disappeared faster as the human eye could see.

"Stan!" ? shouted. However, I recognised that voice. Oh my goodness. STANLEY! I untied him from the chair, and hugged him.

"Now lets get you back home." I said. As soon as I said that, the portal closed.

"Shit!" I shouted

"Bro, whats the matter?" Stanley asked.

"The portal closed, meaning that we are trapped here forever." I said.

**_Mabel's_ POV:**

We went back to the shack because we could not find Stan.

"Im going to get a candy bar." Dipper said, distressed.

"Why?" Mabel said

"They cheer me up!" Dipper replied, gleefully as he went to the vending machine. "Lets see, 1-3-2-5-4"

Thats strange. The vending machine opened leading to an entrance. Dipper and I walked into the entrance and saw an elevator.

"Lets go to number three," I said. So thats what we did. We saw a laboratory as soon we entered the 3rd floor, and we saw a portal, the same shape as Bill. I entered into the portal, so did Dipper and we teleported into the different place.

_**Stan's**_** POV:**

I saw Dipper and Mabel here, with the portal opened.

"Two questions, 1Where are we 2 Who is this imposter who's stealing your identity!" Dipper said angrily.

"I'll tell you if you jump into the portal." I said.

As soon as we entered the portal, I told the kids everything.

"So that's your twin brother?" Dipper asked

"Yep!" Stanley said

"And you are part of a secret society called the royal order of the holy mackerel?"

"Mmhmm!" Stan said

"Why didnt you tell us!" Dipper said

"I dont really know!" Stan said."

The four laughed hysterically.

THE END


End file.
